Current legacy contact centers use data collected in an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system and general agent availability to route a call. The current routing scheme requires a complex infrastructure to support a single voice channel. Call center agents or specialists often reserve the brunt of the impact when unhappy or angry customers relay complaints or complain about the services they have received. Dealing with multiple volatile customers in the same period of time can cause great amounts of stress for the call center agents.
These and other drawbacks currently exist.